Just So You Know
by Eleix Moone
Summary: This is just a story for my friend Tara. George/Tara/Seamus


**A/n: Hehehe, this is just something my friend and I came up with in Study Hall today. She wanted me to put her into a fanfic with two of her favorite characters, so I am. I will have one later this week of another friend, then one of me next week sometime. Also, we set up a schedule of what I write when, so, there should be many new stories for you to read! Enjoy.**

**Title: Just So You Know  
**

**Pairing: George/Tara/Seamus**

It was a crisp fall morning as Tara McClellan strolled out to the lake to meet her boyfriend of four months, George Weasley. She looked around, trying to find him. As a gust of wind blew, she saw a flash of bright red hair. It was George, she was sure of it. She walked over to him as quietly as she could, trying to scare him.

"BOO!" She cried as she jumped onto his back, laughing. George jumped.

"Merlin, Tara! You scared me!" George said, joining in with the laughter. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and nuzzled his head into her neck. "I love you," he whispered, hugging Tara.

"Uh... me, too," she answered, suddenly feeling a bit nauseous. She had been keeping something from George. She still loved him, but she had been having thoughts about another guy. As she pushed the thoughts of him out of her mind, she hugged George back.

Unknown to Tara and George, someone was watching them. A very pissed off someone. Someone who had been in love with Tara ever since their first day at Hogwarts.

OoOoOo

Seamus stomped back to the Gryffinder common room. _How dare that son of a bitch hug _my _girl! _Seamus thought, fuming. _Well... she's __not mine yet, but, SOMEDAY! She will eventually be mine... _

"Password?" Seamus heard, bring him back down to earth.

"What?" he asked, not sure where he was.

The Fat Lady sighed. "I asked for the password, dear. Do you know what it is?" Seamus nodded.

"The Latte Boy." **(Sarah: can you guess who I'm thinking about? Lol.) **The portrait swung open, allowing Seamus to enter the common room. Harry and Ron looked up from Wizard's chess as Seamus walked in.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, focused once again on the game. Seamus glared at him.

"Let me guess: is it about Tara again?" Harry asked, watching Seamus closely. Seamus stiffly nodded. Harry sighed. "Dude, you need to get over her! She's with George now."

Seamus was getting angry by the minute. "I DON"T CARE IF SHE'S DATING GEORGE!" he screamed. "I love her. I can't just get over her!"

Ron and Harry shared a glance as the portrait opened. Seamus, not noticing who had just entered, continued to rant.

OoOoOo

10 minutes before...

"Are you okay, Tara? You've gotten really quiet, and you look like something is wrong," George asked, concerned.

"Actually, George..." she started, not meeting his eyes. "I need to talk to you about something..."

George began to get a bit nervous. "Um... what?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. He could tell just by her tone what she was going to do. **(Tara- no I am not making you bitchy at this point! Lol. It is REALLY hard 2 write a love triangle 4 u!!)**

"I think we should break up..." she said softly. George paled. It was exactly as he had feared.

"You like... him, don't you?" he whispered, blinking away tears. Tara nodded.

"I'm so sorry, George," she said. "I'm going to go back. Do you think we could still be friends?"

George stiffened, but forced a smile. "Of course. I'd rather be friends than nothing." Tara smiled back before fleeing to the castle.

She said the password to the portrait, and walked into the common room.

"I DON"T CARE IF SHE"S DATING GEORGE!" was the first thing she heard when she got inside. "I love her. I can't just get over her!"

She saw Harry and Ron share a nervous glance as Seamus continued to rant. He had yet to notice her, but Ron and Harry definitely had. She cleared her throat nervously, causing Seamus to turn around. When he saw Tara, he paled.

"Shit..." he whispered. _Great, I just told the girl I'm in love with that I love her, and she has a freaking boyfriend. This is just freaking great. _He grimaced, slowly but surely growing miserable.

Tara noticed the sadden look on his face. "Oh, Seamus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. Tara put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" She asked. "And you shouldn't be upset. It makes your adorable accent hard to understand. I mean, you're hot without it, but-" she stopped suddenly, clapping her hand over her mouth. She turned around and fled from the room, panicking.

She had barely made it to the end of the hall when Seamus caught up with her. "Tara! Wait!" he called. "I need to talk to you!"

She slowed to a stop, looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Well, I kind of... I mean... erm..." Seamus stumbled.

"You what?" Tara answered, trying not to giggle at Seamus's confusion with words.

"Dammit, Tara, I bloody well fancy you, that's what," Seamus said, looking at the ground. An astonished gasp escaped from Tara's mouth.

"Really?" she managed to say after a couple of a minutes. Seamus nodded. "That's... awesome! Truthfully... I kind of like you back."

Seamus's face brightened considerably. "Really? That is fantastic!" He said, leaning in and kissing Tara passionately. When he pulled back, he said, "So, does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Of course," she whispered, kissing him again.

OoOoOo

**A/n: Review if you want to, but, truthfully, since this was for a friend, I don't care either way. But, criticism is always appreciated. HOPE YOU LIKED IT TARA McCLELLAN! Hehehe. **

**-Kristan**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
